Love and Affection
by AsukiSan
Summary: The vampire Shinyounin goes out and scouts and is stopped by his unintentional rival, Sai-un and one thing leads to the other


These are my characters from a fictional story of mine, I decided to create a Yaoi with 2 of my favorite male characters~

Shinyounin: A young vampire who was forced into servitude after attempting to assassinate the Felinese Lord's daughter, and who was later spared by her.

Sai-un: A young cloud-demon who's in love with Asuki, the main female in my story and would do anything to protect her.

Please enjoy~ and review~!

**"This is normal for when you show love and affection to your mate"**

Shinyounin's POV:

I began my usual scouting around the campsite; at least, a few hundred meters was about my usual distance. And usually, I had done my routes alone, and the others had stayed behind; but this time, Sai-un, the youngest of the four came along. I suspected that he wanted me to stay away from Asuki, in the relationship kind of status. When we reached a certain distance, I stopped a brief moment and turned to face him.

"What is it, Sai-un?"

"I needed to consult with you" his eyes showed determination, but also a hint of shyness, something the he had always possessed, creating a look of innocence. I sighed knowing that this had to be about Asuki,

"If it is about, Asuki-"

"It isn't!" he interrupted me as he took a step closer "I had to give up on Asuki, as much as it pained me. She was never intending on looking for love. She will never as long as Yakunan is still alive! She has only ever seen me as a younger brother, nothing more." His eyes seemed sad; I felt a little pity for him. Suddenly, his eyes had shown a strange determination at me. He took a step forward; I took a step back feeling a bit uneasy. "But… lately…" he trailed off and began to back me up till I was against a tree. He placed his hands on my chest "I've wanted you." He groaned out lustfully, making me almost shiver.

"Sai-un." I firmly said as I tried to push him off, it only gave him the opportunity to rub his knee near my groin. I slightly groaned at the feeling of him being so close to him; he smirked and began to rub his knee on my groin "S-Sai-un! Stop it!" I threw my head back, almost losing control of my actions and began breathing heavily from this intense pleasure.

"Why do you want me to stop when you're clearing enjoying this, Shinyounin?" he asked, whispering huskily in my ear, sending shivers through out my body began to throb as he slowly continued, making me scratch the tree behind me in an attempt to resist his ministrations. I soon felt his hand move to the collar of my shirt and he began to slowly unbutton a few buttons, exposing my throat to him. Feeling anxious, I attempted to brush him off with my free hand, only to have it pinned above my head. His other arm snaked around the back of my neck and held me in place as he began to slightly lick my neck; I uncontrollably used my hand that was clawing the tree and gripped Sai-un's hip.

"P-please…don't…stop…" I threw my pride away and now wanted him to get rid of the problem that he created, yet, I wanted this for something more.

"Don't stop what?" he asked looking at me, his eyes seemed to be egging me on.

"Touching me… feeling me… anything, Sai-un!" I shouted as I turned my head away as best as I could in an effort to conceal my blush.

"Anything?" he moved his hand near my inner thigh and began to caress it, making me buck at the feeling.

"Y-yes! Yes! Anything!" I shouted when his hand barely reached my now erected member. Sai-un proceeded to slowly push me down till I was lying out on the grass. He removed my top and was gliding his fingertips over every inch of my torso, making me release puffs of air, I soon noticed his head bent down at my right nipple and he began swirling his tongue around it, nipping it and gently biting it. I cried out in pleasure, throwing my head back in lust and wrapping my fingers in his soft, sky-blue hair 'Why am I giving into his touches?' he switched to my other nipple and was giving it the same treatment 'They're so heavenly, and feel so right…' I looked down at him as he looked up at me and I couldn't resist as I grabbed his face and pulled him up, kissing his lips.

When he recovered from his shock, he kissed me back with more force and soon began fighting for dominance; I only realized that he had removed m pants when I felt a slight breeze near my thighs, 'How did he manage to do this without my knowledge?' I could've cared less as I removed his top, revealing a very well-toned chest, something that I didn't expect from him. My fingers must've had a mind of their own! They traced almost every inch, remembering the patterns of this boy's body. Sai-un let out a slight groan as I began to trace his hips.

"Shinyounin…" He grabbed my hands and placed them above my head, I looked at him with confused eyes as he lowered his body down so that it was hovering over my legs and hips. I gasped out quietly when he lowered his face down to my inner thighs. Sai-un glided his lips down my lower body, purposely avoiding my painful erection; I gave out a very pathetic cry and Sai-un seemed to notice; he began rubbing his face against my manhood, making me blush heavily, something that I have never done in my life. "I can't wait to make you mine, Shinyounin." He whispered, making my heart skip a beat,

"Then don't wait…." I almost begged. He laughed slightly,

"As tempting as it is right now…" He grabbed my member, he smirked after hearing me gasp "It's still too early" he licked my tip. I began to buck my hips in an effort to try and have more of him on me,

"D-don't tease!" I threw my head to the left "Please…"

"But I enjoy teasing you! I like seeing your facial expressions when I do." He gripped my hips and held them down "Don't worry, you will soon feel an array of pleasure" he chuckled, making vibrations pass through my body. He continued his light teasing, forcing me to shut my eyes from how over whelming this felt

"Haaah, hahh~~" I began moaning out as he traced his tongue over me.

"Maybe I should begin to pleasure you now?" He looked at me and leaned closer to my face "After all, your cheeks are bright red, giving you a look of innocence. Your eyes are glazed over from the water building up from my touches. And…" he moved my bangs from my forehead "You're beginning to sweat. Something that I believe suits you in this situation."

"T-then do what you're going to do!" I grabbed his face and kissed his lips again, wanting to feel then once more. His hand gripped my member and began pumping it "AHHH!" I grabbed his shoulder with one of my hands, while the other gripped the grass. The tears that developed from pleasure left my eyes as I cried out his name

"Beg for me to take you within my mouth!" I flushed before quietly muttering those words "Hm? I couldn't hear you."

"I said… SUCK ME, PLEASE!" I shouted, blushing a much darker shade of red, darker than blood

"With pleasure." He smirked as he engulfed me all the way suddenly. I threw my head back and arched my back, giving out an extremely loud moan

"AH! AH-ah! S-Sai-un! F-Faster!" I wrapped my fingers in his hair. Moments later, he granted me my wish with more than satisfying results. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head and fell back bucking my hips "A-AH! S-Sai-un!" I yelled out as I felt my release. I began breathing heavily, and watched Sai-un as he licked my release, getting me nearly hard all over again as his tongue grazed over my stomach and thighs. He suddenly placed three fingers in front of me

"Suck" He flatly said and I hesitantly placed his fingers in my mouth. I licked them slightly and looked up at Sai-un for guidance "Go on, Shin." He smiled and I began to suck them. He let out a quiet gasp, which sounded more like a moan to me. That little sound gave me the confidence to suck more and I gripped his wrist and began to lick, and nibble on his fingers, begin extremely careful not to pierce this seemingly innocent boy. He pulled his fingers back and widened my legs and lifted them over his shoulders. "I want you to know, that this is not only going to make you feel uncomfortable, but will hurt like hell; soon though," I looked at him unsure ""It will turn into pleasure afterwards." He assured me and placed his fingers near my entrance as he leaned closer to my face. I gripped his shoulders

"I am curious as to how you know that." I kissed his lips and felt a very unfamiliar intrusion, and grunted

"Relax, it will help." He began to suck on my neck. It helped, but only slightly as he thrusted another finger in. I couldn't help but let my tears fall at this point, "Shh… it's ok." He cooed as he inserted the last finger in and had begun to stretch me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I cried out. He kissed my lips in a way to try and comfort me and his other hand moved, from holding my leg, to wipe the tears from my eyes. He twisted the fingers around, as if trying to find something

"NNnn!" He hit something deep within me, as I was about to beg for him to touch that spot once more, he removed them, making me whimper up at him. It was only moments later that he thrusted into me with something much larger than fingers. I screamed out in not only lust, but dire pain. I gripped his shoulders, unintentionally digging my nails into his skin, making them bleed.

"I-I'm sorry, Shinyounin!" He apologized as he kissed me deeply. I shut my eyes in an effort to draw out the pain. After a while, I finally regained my voice, I spoke, but only in a whisper

"… I did not want you to see me this way" I moved my lips from his and opened my eyes a little bit.

"In what way?" he asked as he stoked my hair

"Vulnerable. In tears." He moved the new tears caused by that little pain with his thumb and placed his hand under my chin, and forced me to look at him

"Shinyounin, this is normal when you you're showing love and affection to your mate." I felt my eyes widen before I felt a smile on my face

"You… think of me that way? As your mate?" he smiled back and nodded At this point, I couldn't describe how I felt. I played back all the vents we've been through before this day, and couldn't believe how dense I was not to notice it before. "So do I." he smiled brightly before gasping as I bucked my hips into his, signaling that it was alright to move.

"You asked for it, Shinyounin." He grinned evilly as he gripped my hips and thrusted into me, I cried out and grabbed his shoulders once more for support. Every one of his thrusts became harder and faster as I became more accustomed to this. My arms wrapped around his neck and I suddenly tear'd up again as the pleasure became so intense. I moaned out his name as he grabbed my manhood and pumped it with his thrusts. As I drew closer to my climax, I had noticed that my vision changed and felt my instincts begin to take over, and once they started to, I saw Sai-un's blood running through his veins. He looked at me and noticed my slight change. I figured that he would stop, but he merely smiled as he leaned his neck closer to me,

"S-Sai-un?" I gritted my teeth, trying to hold myself from biting him.

"I give you permission to pierce me, Shinyounin; don't be afraid to claim me in this way." He replied as he continued the movement from his hips. I was eternally happy for this, it made me feel like he could love me for almost anything. My orgasm soon took over and I lunged forward making him flip over so now he was on bottom. I let my fangs sink into his warm flesh and groaned out as I felt his warm blood now ran down my throat, he cried out and released within me. I sat there a moment before removing my fangs and smiled up at Sai-un before passing out on him.

Sai-un's POV:

"Shinyounin?" I asked after he collapsed on top of me. I soon heard his quiet breathing, showing that he must have fallen asleep. That made me smile and I moved him so that I could get us both dressed and I hide that the bite mark before carrying him back to the camp.

When I got there, Asuki and Mei were still awake, while Cerberus was sleeping against a tree.

"Welcome bac-? What happened to Shinyounin?" Asuki asked, showing her usual concern towards him

"He got tired and fell asleep when we took a break." I simply replied, which was true.

"Wow. And here I thought the guy had stamina." Mei said 'Oh believe me, he does' I moved to set him on the sleeping bag a few feet from the girls. 'I'll be sure to protect you, my Shin.' I gripped his mark on my neck and kissed his forehead, he muttered out 'Sai-un… my mate…' I pulled him closer before falling asleep.


End file.
